I Lied
by Agent Jaid
Summary: Several years after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, Jaina asks Zekk a very important question. Will the brandy-eyed Jedi and the Darkest Knight have a happily ever after?


**Author: **Jaid Ziaen  
  


**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Several years after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, Jaina asks Zekk a very important question. Will the brandy-eyed Jedi and the Darkest Knight have a happily ever after?

  
**Disclaimer: **The song is "What Might've Been" by Lone Star; Jaina, Zekk, and Jagged are George Lucas's, Marayne and the plot are mine. I'm not making any money off of this. *sigh* ****

****

*******************************

****

****

**I Lied**

_Sure I think about you now and then.___

_But it's been a long, long time._

Zekk opened the door and froze. Jaina stood there, arms wrapped around herself looking incredibly lost.

Jaina…

He'd almost forgotten her.

Almost.

_I've got a good life now, and I've moved on.___

_So when you cross my mind_

"Hey Zekk." Jaina said in a strained voice, "How've you been?"

"Great." He gave the traditional answer. I've missed you. He thought sadly.

"Did you miss me?" Jaina asked softly.

"No." He lied.

_I try not to think about what might have been.___

_'Cause that was then and we have taken different roads.___

_We can't go back again._

Zekk's heart pounded. Jaina… his heart cried, Why did you have to come back? I was getting over you!!

_There's no use giving in.___

_And there's no way to know___

_What might have been_

Her face fell. "I've missed you," her voice was so quiet he nearly missed it.

A knife twisted in his heart.

This was killing him.

_We could sit and talk about this all night long___

_And wonder why we didn't last._

Jaina lifted her eyes pleadingly. "May I… May I come in?"

"No." Zekk steeled his heart. "I'm sorry. But I think that, that would be a mistake." 

I would end up kissing you, he finished silently. And that would be the mistake.

_Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know.___

_But we'll have to leave them in the past.___

_So try not to think what might have been_.

"Zekk I need to talk to you," Jaina burst out. "We used to be able to talk…" her voice dwindled off.

"Used to Jaina. Not anymore."

_'Cause that was then and we have taken different roads.___

_We can't go back again.___

_There's no use in giving in.___

_And there's no way to know___

_What might have been._

Jaina flinched, her eyes holding the pain of rejection. 

Zekk opened his mouth to tell her the truth. To tell her he'd missed her. That he needed her. To tell her he loved her.

A face flashed in front of his eyes. Pale gold hair… clear moss green eyes… his responsibility.

He held his tongue.

_That same old look in your eyes, it's a beautiful night.___

_I'm so tempted to stay._

Tears filled her eyes. Their brandy depths held him captivated. She closed her eyes and two diamond tears slid down her cheeks.

So like Marayne…. Marayne… The child he'd rescued. The one everyone had said couldn't be saved. Everyone but him. He had saved her four years before. She was his.

Marayne called him daddy.

She needed him.

Jaina had proved time and time again that she didn't.

_But too much time has gone by. we should just say good-bye.___

_And turn and walk away._

"Jaina..." he swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again, "Jaina, you should go."

"Why?" her voice was hollow.

"Jagged loves you." Zekk hated himself. 

"I know. I don't deserve him." Her voice sounded dead. And it scared the hell out of Zekk. "Do you love me?"

"Jaina…" he attempted to explain. "Jaina there's just so much that's changed. So much you don't know."

_And try not to think about what might have been.___

_'Cause that was then and we have taken different roads._

"We've taken different roads. You chose. I chose. Those roads can't intersect." He pleaded with her to understand. "Jaina, I-"

The words froze. He couldn't do it. He couldn't turn her away. He had to tell her the truth.

"Daddy?" a soft voice came from behind him. His heart melted. Jaina's head jerked back, a horrified look on her face.

_We can't go back again.___

_There's no use in giving in._

"It's no use…" Jaina whispered; shock obvious in every nuance of her speech.

"Daddy?" quizzical, sweet green eyes looked into Jaina's face, then up at Zekk. "Daddy is'at mommy? Did she come fow me? Is she gonna take me home?"

Zekk's heart broke. She thought Jaina was her mother. Oh Force.

"No," he struggled with his tears, "your mommy is dead. So is your daddy."

"I'no." she said quietly, slipping her thumb into her mouth. "Y'ur my daddy now."

_And there's no way to know___

_What might have been._

Jaina lifted her head proudly. She would not let Zekk see the tears. "This would be it then."

Zekk's green eyes cried out to her, tugged at her heart. She held firm. "Good bye Zekk. I'm sorry you don't love me. Don't say anything. I know you don't love me. You said so."

Jaina turned and walked away.

_No, we'll never know…….. what might have been._

Zekk watched as the petite brunette walked away, tearing the heart from his chest.

"Jaina…" he whispered, "I lied."


End file.
